Pale Moonlight
by xXSedationXx
Summary: Another Beyond/OC Based off a role play log. Please enjoy.


Beyond paused outside the door, listening to Chester and Annabella put the pieces of his torrid past with Jurrie together. They where right, L had stolen his Clementine, his Jurrie, and the sudden pain that exploded in his chest gave him pause. He was a monster, he had tortured Clementine to within an inch of her life, killed their unborn child, what claim did he have over her anymore?

"L took Jurrie from Beyond... it's not fair!" Annabella cried from within the infirmary of the House. Beyond couldn't stand the words coming from the girl's lips. That fact, and that fact along sent Beyond in search of Clementine. He searched the House over, making sure he avoided L at all costs. The kitchen, her usual haunt was empty, as was Clementine's bed room. Pausing to figure out where his Clementine could be, Beyond headed to the roof. Clementine had always been fond of the roof. Taking the stairs two at a time, Beyond paused at the door, noticing it was propped open. Was she expecting him? Had she known he would be coming to her? Beyond pushed the thoughts aside and opened the door, heading onto the roof.

Clementine stood at the edge of the roof, bathed in the winter moon light, her red hair catching ethereal beams and tossing it back in a refraction of light. Beyond caught his breath a moment, the chill of the night air momentarily pushing all warmth from his body. One hand on her swelling belly, Clementine's face was turned to the night sky, probably counting stars once again.

"I knew you'd find me here..." She muttered as her head rolled over to the side, her eyes finally focusing on him.

"You have always had a knack of knowing when I'm around... you must share that secret with me one day..." Beyond told her, knowing that the longer he kept up the witty banter, the better chance he had of keeping her in good graces.

"It's mine and mine alone Beyond, I shall never share it." Clementine finally turned to face him, her other hand going to rest on her belly as well, gently stroking the swell of her child.

"You're getting bigger every day." Beyond took a few steps closer to her, gauging how close he could get before she would stop him. Clementine's face turned to the stars once more.

"They figured out my true name. Clementine Goodspeed. How long til Kira knows I wonder?" She asked the darkness, a cloud passing over the sliver of moon that hung in the sky, plunging the roof into total darkness for the few seconds Beyond needed to cross the rest of the distance between them.

"He'll never get you..." Beyond whispered to her, his hands covering hers as he finally hugged her from behind, quickly trying to recapture the warmth she had offered him so long ago. Clementine froze in his arms, before finally relaxing, accepting the hug.

"I'd be giving birth now..." Clementine started.

"I know." Beyond cut her off, not needing to hear the words that damned him. Closing his eyes, Beyond pressed his face to Clementine's neck, breathing in the heady mix of patchouli, vanilla and bergamot that had always been a part of her perfume. Something new was there too, L's soap, not his, which skewed the smell, altering his memory of her. "You still smell good, even if he's noticeable on your skin."

"It's not his baby." Clementine finally blurted out, hugging her belly lightly, her thumb stroking over his hand finally, her secret out. Beyond weighed this information in his head. In exchange for leaving the children of Wammy's alone, L had made a deal with him to share Clementine at Beyond's whims. That had finally extended to L's body as well, but in the end, it was Clementine Beyond had always been infatuated with. Beyond let his eyes focus on her stomach, the red haze of numbers just barely visible.

"Who's?" He asked finally, his red eyes focusing on the door of the roof, waiting for the damned detective to make his appearance, he always did.

"Who else?" She questioned back, letting her head fall back against his shoulder then, eyes to the stars once again.

"Does he know then?" They spoke in questions now, easier on their minds, not allowing emotions to enter into the mix.

"Would he let me carry to term if he did?" No. He didn't know.

"Are you certain he wouldn't try to raise it as his own, denying the parentage to prove that I could have turned out different?" How can you be so certain, so sure he would have made you abort my child? Beyond wanted to ask her that directly, but right now, he was too busy smelling her skin, losing himself in the memory of nights spent like this, and she had started the twenty questions game.

"Why would it make a difference?" Clementine closed her eyes then, letting the memory of his arms, the muscles that hid in his lithe frame, the muscles that she had seen wield a chainsaw in necessity to get rid of a "play thing", the same muscles that had grabbed her in time to save her too many times to count.

"Are you going to tell him?" One thing was certain in Beyond's mind; if L knew the truth, Beyond was finally going to end up in a cage. Getting Clementine pregnant again after what he had done, and the deal had been made, nullified the agreement. He wouldn't allow that.

"No." She finally broke the game, pulling away from his arms then, the cold air touching warmed skin from body contact then, making her shiver.

"You really shouldn't be out here with out a coat." Beyond pulled his sweater off over his head, leaving him in a tie and white button down shirt. He moved to pull the sweater over Clementine's head, his hand bumping against her watch as he pulled the neck hole over her head. Clementine raised her arms, feeding her hands through the sweaters sleeves. Her tiny frame, baby bump and all, was lost in the size of his sweater. She pushed the sleeves up til the knit caught around her wrists, her hands free again. The smell of old blood, strawberries, Annabella's cloves, and fresh dirt hit her nose then, and Clementine nearly cried. L's soap, while masculine, didn't come close to the smell of fresh dirt that Beyond always seemed to carry with him.

"I wasn't thinking... I didn't think it's be cold enough." She finally answered, her voice breaking a bit.

"Clementine... you hold three PhD's in medicine and chemistry. You know it's too cold for a pregnant woman with out a coat out here." He gently scolded her, his left hand going to cup her cheek, his thumb moving of it's own accord across her cheek bone.

"I can't forgive you."

"I've never asked you to." Beyond pulled his hand away from her cheek then, eyes back on the door.

"Gabriel if it's a boy still?" She asked then. Gabriel and Isabella. Those where the names that they had decided as children, if she where ever to have children, what they would be called.

"I'd have it no other way." Another cloud moved over the moon then, drenching them in darkness once more; Beyond used that moment to disappear over the side of the roof.

"I wouldn't either..." Clementine spoke to the empty roof once the cloud had passed and she found herself alone once again.


End file.
